Rémus et Sirius ?
by Saelya
Summary: le pitit rémus est tout triste, alors il faut bien qu'on lui remonte le moral nan ? Et qui d'autre que sirius peut le faire ... slash RLSB LEMON AU DEUXIEME CHAPITRE


kik !

disclaimer : rien à moi, tout à JK R, celle qui veut pas me prêter Siri et Moony juste un pitit peu (sniff je sais pas si je vais m'en remettre …)

pairing : Sirius Rémus, bien sûr !

avertissement : cette fic décrit deux hommes qui ont une relation, donc ceux que ça dérange, bye ! (et pour les autres, welcome !). Et si elle est classé M (ou R je peux pas me faire aux nouveaux rating) c'est pas pour rien (si c'est pas ce chapitre, ce sera un autre).

résumé : Moony est triste et Sirius va essayer de le consoler en lui révélant quelques petites choses … slash RLSB

J'écris pas souvent donc soyez indulgent, surtout pour le délire des rimes à la fin ! ça faisait longtemps que j'avis envie de l'écrire alors … voilà. Bonne lecture !

**Lune, aveux et poésie**

La lune venait de montrer le bout de son nez lorsque le silence se fit enfin dans un des dortoirs de Griffondor. Les Maraudeurs, épuisés d'avoir tant parlé, et surtout d'avoir tant rigolé, avaient finis par aller se coucher, non sans quelques derniers rires. Et Rémus, comme tout les soirs de l'année précédente, et de celle encore d'avant, attendit d'être sûr que les autres dorment. Il s'assit lentement sur son lit et guettât la respiration de ses amis. Constatant qu'elles étaient normales, il se leva précautionneusement, et sans faire de bruit, s'assit sur le rebord de fenêtre situé entre son lit et celui de Sirius et regarda longuement la lune, si belle dans sa parure dorée et ses éclats scintillants. La lune le fascinait avec ses reflets et ses changements, mais il la détestait en même temps, car elle était la cause de ses principaux soucis. Il n'y avait pas qu'elle, évidement, la vie aurait été trop simple ! Il fallait qu'en plus, il soit amoureux de son meilleur ami, confident et qui lui le considérait comme un frère. La vie était vraiment injuste, pensat-il amèrement. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout s'acharne toujours sur lui ? Et ses pensées dérivèrent sur leur sujet préféré, à savoir le jeune homme endormis à quelques pas de là.

En parlant de Sirius, celui-ci aussi était perdu dans ses pensées, faisant bien attention à ce que son ami ne remarque pas qu'il ne dormait pas._ Pourquoi Mus se relève-t-il tous les soirs ? Je croyais qu'il me disait tout, mais apparemment non ! Quoique en y réfléchissant bien, moi non plus je ne lui dis pas la vérité, alors … mais je ne vois comment je pourrais faire aussi ! Me planter en face de lui et lui dire : "Rémus, tu dors à côté d'un mec, qui outre le fait qu'il est ton meilleur pote depuis plusieurs années, ne pense qu'à te sauter dessus à chaque fois que tu t'approche trop près ! Et même quand tu ne t'approche pas, d'ailleurs …"_ Sirius pouffa en imaginant la tête qu'afficherait son ami si il lui déballait tout ça, sans prévenir. Puis il se ressaisit et regarda discrètement si Rémus l'avait entendu. Mais apparemment il était trop plongé dans ses propres pensées pour entendre quoique que se soit, même avec son ouï surdéveloppée de loup-garou. Sirius de détendit, mais son réconfort fut de courte durée lorsqu'il se entendit un sanglot étouffé. Il tendit l'oreille pour voir s'il n'avait pas rêvé, mais il finit par se rendre à l'évidence : Rémus pleurait. SON Rémus pleurait, et il n'allait quand même pas le laisser tout seul à faire couler ses larmes ?

De son côté, Rémus essayait vainement de les contenir, ces fameuses larmes, mais sans grand succès, étant donné qu'elles coulaient à flots. Ses précédentes pensées avaient dérivées sur le fait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il puisse un jour sortir avec Sirius. Outre le fait qu'il aurait déjà fallut que le beau brun soit homosexuel, il aurait fallu qu'il s'intéresse à lui, chose impossible aux yeux de Rémus. Personne ne s'était jamais intéressé à lui, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer ! Déjà petit, aucun membre de sa famille ne se préoccupait de savoir s'il allait bien, ou s'il était heureux. En fait, sa famille faisait comme s'il n'existait pas, le laissant seul, la plupart du temps avec ses livres. Ses parents ne le considéraient pas comme un monstre, mais pas non lus comme un être humain à part entière. Et ils ne manquaient pas de lui rappeler sa condition… Rémus restait donc seul avec lui-même, se fermant des autres enfants de son âge et n'acceptait le contact avec des personnes, inconnues ou non, qu'avec beaucoup de réticence. Ce n'était qu'en arrivant à Poudlard et en formant avec Sirius, James et Peter le clan des Maraudeurs q'il avait enfin connu l'amitié. Ils avaient tout fait pour rester avec lui, malgré sa lycanthropie. Il avait d'ailleurs eut beaucoup de mal à leur avouer sa condition, ayant trop peur de perdre ses si précieux amis. Il se souviendrait toujours de la peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre, lui nouant l'estomac et l'empêchant pratiquement de parler lorsqu'il leur avait "annoncer la chose". La réaction de Sirius ne s'était pas fait attendre, il l'avait serré fortement dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que James lui fasse remarquer que "non pas que le bleu n'aille pas à Mus, mais je doute qu'un schtroumpf ait le droit d'assister aux cours …". Sirius avait alors lâcher Rémus à contre cœur, une magnifique couleur écrevisse lui montant au visage plus vite encore qu'un poursuiveur derrière un vif d'or, pour en laisser un peu à James. Celui-ci serra amicalement Rémus en lui murmurant : "ravis que tu nous fasses confiance, grand frère !"

Et cette phrase avait chamboulé tout l'univers de Rémus, car c'était la première fois que James l'appelait "grand frère", et Rémus se souviendrait de cet instant toute sa vie. Il lui avait fait un grand sourire, un de celui qui faisait fondre Sirius lorsqu'il les apercevait. Puis il s'était tourné vers Peter qui lui avait sourit de toutes ses dents, son sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre, avant de lui aussi lui donner une brève accolade.

Rémus avait alors dit, d'une voie où perçait l'émotion qu'il ressentait en cet instant :"merci les gras, vraiment, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous … vous êtes ma famille et tout ce qui compte pour moi."

Sirius avait alors bondit, et avant que James ai le temps de l'arrêter, il avait de nouveau prit Rémus dans ses bras et l'enlaçais étroitement en lui disant à l'oreille : " toi aussi tu es ma seule famille, Mus, merci…".

Depuis ce jour, Sirius et Rémus passait beaucoup de temps à parler de tout et de rien, mais aussi et surtout ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre et se disaient tout (ou presque). Ils avaient une confiance infinie en l'autre et se serait mutuellement confié leurs propres vies. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de paroles pour se comprendre, d'un regard ils savaient ce que pensait l'autre et avait une complicité sans pareille. James, quant à lui, n'était absolument pas jaloux de leur relation amicale qui l'avait un peu éloigné de ses amis car il savait qu'au fond d'eux ils ressentaient plus que de l'amitié l'un envers l'autre, et il attendait avec impatience qu'ils se mettent ensemble une bonne fois pour toute !

Mais pour l'instant, Rémus n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'avouer son amour à Sirius, persuadé qu'il le repousserait. _Et même s'il aimait les mecs, il n'y a aucune chance pour que se soit moi qu'il veuille. Arès tout, qu'est ce que je suis à part un loup garou triste à mourir_, _pâle et fatigué qui passe son temps à réviser pour avoir ne chance de trouver un boulot plus tard ?_

_Je ne fait pas de quidditch, n'invente pas de supers blagues et je ne fout pas la merde en cours. Je me contente d'écouter pour ensuite tout leur répéter, trop occupé qu'ils étaient pour suivre le cours. Je ne sers qu'à ça : faire le prof pendant qu'ils s'amusent. Si encore j'étais comme tout le monde, je pourrais aussi m'amuser. Mais voilà, il a fallu que je ne sois pas comme tout le monde, il a fallut que je sois différent. Putain de lycanthropie ! _

Ses pleurs avaient redoublés et maintenant il ne se souciait plus de faire du bruit, il savait que ce n'était pas ça qui réveillerait les autres Maraudeurs

Mais une main vint se poser sur son épaule, avant que des bras ne se referme autours de lui dans une étreinte rassurante. La personne arrivée si brusquement relâchât son étreinte pour le traîner jusqu'à son lit. Dans un état second, Rémus eu juste le temps de se rendre compte que Sirius fermait les rideaux et lançait un sort d'insonorisation autours du lit. Ils étaient plongés dans le noir lorsque Sirius eut la présence d'esprit de lancer un sortilège qui illuminât leur abri de fortune. Puis Rémus alla de lui-même se coller contre Sirius, réclamant un câlin (nda :mais euu les filles pas ce genre de calin ! plus tard plus tard !). D'abord surpris, celui-ci resserra ses bras autour du loup garou et essayer de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Mus, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voie douce et calme, tentant de cacher son inquiétude.

Mm

Rémus, t'as intérêt à me dire ce qui ne vas pas …

A ton avis,qu'est ce qui ne peut pas aller à part que je suis un loup garou homosexuel maigre pâle et moche qui passe son temps dans ses bouquins et qui aux yeux des autres est tout le contraire de sociable ? répondit l'intéressé dans un murmure.

Tu aimes les mecs ? demanda Sirius, qui tenait toujours son ami dans ses bras. _S'il vous plait s'il vous plait faites que j'ai bien entendu faites que mon Mus sois intéressé par les mec s'il vous plaiiiiiiit je promet que je mangerais moins et que je rangerais le dortoir et que je me lèverais plus tôt le matin pour ne plus être en retard mais faites que j'ai bien entendu !_

Et merde ..., marmonna Rémus dans ses dents en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Pourquoi merde ? demanda Sirius en se reculant un peu pour regarder son ami dans les yeux. Il n'y a aucune honte à aimer les hommes, Mus, faut assumer ! et je pensais que tu me l'aurais dit plus tôt, ça m'aurait permis de te le dire aussi …

Quoi ?

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de rougir en marmonnant :

bah ouai moi aussi …

ah. C'est tout ce que Rémus avait trouvé à répondre, son cerveau ayant une surcharge d'information d'un coup. Et qu'elle information il venait de recevoir ! Son Sirius aimait les hommes, tout n'était pas perdu …

alors, alors c'est pour ça que tu pleurait ? A cause d'un mec ? Sirius attendait la réponse avec impatience, se jurant que si quelqu'un avait fait du mal son Mus il allait le regretter.

Oui.

Et …..

J'aime quelqu'un qui ne m'aimes pas.

Tu lui as demandé ? tu es sûr qu'il ne veut pas sortir avec toi ?

Non, mais c'est sûr que je n'ai aucune chance. Tu m'as bien regardé ?

Oui, et c'est bien ça le problème !

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Non, rien, oublie …

Sirius …, gronda Rémus. S'il avait bien compris le sens de la phrase de Sirius, il avait sûrement une chance ! son cœur bondit à cette idée mais il se força à rester calme.

Non, laisse tomber, c'est sans importance …

Pour moi si !

…

Sirius !

…

Prenant les choses en main (nda : ralàlà quels esprits déplacés lol ! j'ai dit les chose pas la chose !), Rémus renversa Sirius sur le lit et l'immobilisa en le regardant dans les yeux.

alors, qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ta phrase ?

Sirius secoua la tête de gauche à droite, refusant de répéter et d'expliquer sa phrase. Il eut soudain chaud lorsqu'il se rendit compte de leur position et du corps de Rémus au-dessus de lui. Il se força à penser à autre chose, fuyant le regard de son ami.

Celui-ci employa alors les grands moyens, il se mit à chatouiller le ventre de Sirius qui n'en pouvait plus tellement il riait.

Rémus, s'il… s'il te plait …. arr …arrête !

explique moi alors !

d'accord d'accord je vais t'expliquer mais arrêteuu je vais mourir , réussit à articler le jeune Black en deux hoquet de rire.

Il reprit sa respiration et dit d'une traite, sans regarder Rémus :

jet'aimetjesaipacommentelediretuvapluvouloiretremonpotealorjevaimenaller.

Et il se releva vivement pour partir, mais s'était sans compter Rémus qui le remit sur le matelas et le re-immobilisa.

Je crois que je n'ai pas tout compris là … dit-il, essayant d'être sérieux, mais son air grave était démentit par l'étincelle de joie qui dansait dans ses yeux.

arrête de te payer ma tête, t'a très bien compris … , marmonna Sirius, plus rouge que jamais. Je …je t'aime. Il attendait maintenant, super stressé, la réponse de Rémus qui ne se fit pas attendre.

Il sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou, et il tressaillit et entendent Rémus lui dire au creux de l'oreille "moi aussi, Siri, moi aussi…".

Puis il sentit la langue de Rémus qui lui léchait sensuellement le lobe de l'oreille, avant de descendre doucement jusqu'à son cou. Rémus semblait vouloir goûter chaque parcelle de cette peau puisqu'il s'appliqua à lui faire de jolis suçons, repassant après sa langue dessus comme pour se faire pardonner. Sirius essayait vainement de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, mais c'était peine perdue avec son amour au dessus de lui qui lui faisait des choses délicieuses avec sa langue. Elle était d'ailleurs remonté jusqu'à sa mâchoire et suivait sa ligne jusqu'à son menton. Puis tout d'un coup, Rémus se redresse un petit peu et le regarda dans les yeux.

si tu savais comme j'ai attendu ce moment, Siri, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime...

Il fut coupé par Sirius, qui d'un coup de hanche avait retourné Rémus pour se retrouver au dessus de lui. Un souffle vint caresser ses lèvres, pour qu'enfin, dans un contact électrisant, ils s'embrassent enfin. Sirius caressait, frôlait délicieusement les lèvres de Mus avant de venir les goûter de sa langue, demanda le droit d'accès à cette si belle bouche. Droit qui lui fut accordé dans la seconde par un Rémus impatient. Leurs langues commencèrent alors un ballet magnifique, se touchant et se caressant doucement. Rémus suçait cette langue comme il l'aurait fait avec une autre partie de l'anatomie de Sirius (nda : baaaaaaveee !)

Bientôt le baiser devint plus passionné, plus rapide, chacun voulant faire passer la frustration de ces dernières années dans ce baiser. Les mains de Rémus, d'abord posées sagement sur le dos de Sirius, se mirent à descendre tout doucement pour se faufiler sous le t-shirt de Sirius. Un frisson parcouru l'échine de celui-ci et il gémit doucement. Un sourire étira le beau visage de Rémus lorsqu'il l'entendit. Ils s'arrêtèrent, à bout de souffle, les lèvres rougies et les yeux brillants. D'un regard, ils se comprenaient, et d'un regard ils se mirent d'accord.

- Monsieur Lupin, me ferez vous l'honneur d'être mon petit ami ? demanda Sirius d'un ton pompeux.

- et bien, étant donné la façon dont un simple effleurement vous fait gémir, je serai bien tenté d'aller plus loin pour voir se que vous ferez lorsque nous ferons … d'autres sortes d'activités physiques …, répondit le blond sur le même ton.

- dois-je prendre cela pour un oui, mon ami ?

- j'en ai bien peur, monseigneur.

Rémus avait dit cette dernière phrase en soupirant exagérément, mais la lueur malicieuse de son regard détrompait le ton employé.

- eh ! Je ne vous permets pas, de me parler sur ce ton là, maintenant que vous êtes à moi !

- vous pourrez être offensé, mais seulement sachez, que nul ne peut me posséder.

- c'était avant que vous ne me rencontriez.

- les beaux jours sont envolés.

- arrêteriez vous de m'injuriez !

- je ne fais que constater, cette atroce vérité

vous me voyez fâché, notre relation ne part pas d'un bon pied.

Ce sera une belle épopée, que d'avoir à vous parlez, et à vous regardez comme si vous me chérissiez.

Mais c'est bel et bien le cas, mon beau blond

Qui vous a donné la permission, d'user de tel surnom, alors je vous en pris utilisez mon prénom !

Peut-être préférez vous mon étalon ?

il me conviendrait tout à fait, car nous sommes montés de la même manière.

Allons, parlons sans effets, que nos paroles soient vraies et entières.

Mettriez vous en doute la qualité de mes attributs ?

Loin de moi cette idée saugrenue.

Que sous-entendiez vous par cette phrase biblique ?

Seulement de se parler, en laissant de côté, toutes ces belles phrases, pour un franc parler sans emphases et plus véridique.

Rémus éclata de rire et serra Sirius dans ses bras en lui disant :

Siri, je ne te savais pas aussi doué en poésie.

Moi non plus, à croire que tu m'inspire !

J'espère que tu es aussi doué dans d'autres domaines !

Ça, j'en suis sûr !

J'ai très envie de vérifier ça …

Et il le fit basculer sur le lit, pour se retrouver assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il se pencha et doucement, effleura de ses lèvres celles de Sirius. Alors que ce dernier essayait d'approfondir le baiser, Rémus se recula vivement. Sirius émit un grognement de frustration mais le laissa faire. Rémus commença à déboutonner le haut de pyjama de Siri, enlevant les boutons un à un, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui se découvrait. Enfin, il arriva en bas et rencontra un certain pantalon …

Alors ? reviews, pas reviews ? suite, pas suite ? c'est vous qui voyez avec le petit bouton "go" en bas ! J'espère que ça vous a plus, et si oui, je mets la suite !

Bisou à tt le monde

Celymoony


End file.
